


Water Dragon

by Sanjis_Creative_Caravan_HPLoverunite



Category: dragon - Fandom
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjis_Creative_Caravan_HPLoverunite/pseuds/Sanjis_Creative_Caravan_HPLoverunite





	Water Dragon

****

**This is Alphonse, a Humanistic Dragon in his dragon form. He is essentially a dragon-shape-shifter who is enrolled in a fighting course at his high school to become a dragon-cop.**


End file.
